Talk:Bleach: Heat the Soul 7
Soifon Bankai and Baraggan with Arrogante confirmed Please somebody add this to the page http://i1006.photobucket.com/albums/af189/avatarbeast/1278765502132.jpg--Kisukeiscool100396 03:31, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll do it, since I took charge of this page anyway. But I don't think you can confirm Soifon's Bankai being a state as of yet, or a special attack. While things may change in this game, I don't think we should speculate with Soifon yet, as the screenshot of her depicted with Jakuho Raikoben shows her in an special attack animation. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 03:37, July 11, 2010 (UTC) 84 CHARACTERS!!!! http://www.siliconera.com/2010/07/15/bleach-heat-the-soul-7s-roster-tops-80-characters/ All Esapada and Vizards?--Kisukeiscool100396 21:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Starrk+Los Lobos http://i25.tinypic.com/2e0tmqc.jpg He's been confirmed playable, since it seems Lilynette is part of his attacks, I doubt she'll be in -_-.--Vampier Master 22:05, July 17, 2010 (UTC) pic can someone add this image to the articleKaran8 (talk) 20:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) um is anyone going to reply?Karan8 (talk) 22:09, September 1, 2010 (UTC) I think they're going to wait for a better image to use. This one is a bit grainy and not the best quality. Northstar1012 (talk) 23:56, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Pretty much. Anyway, tomorrow the article is going to be unlocked, but please, do not add anything based on Wikipedia (since it's not always accurate) and based on fan assumptions. Everything I have gotten is from Heat the Soul 7's website itself (for example, I have no idea if Ulquiorra's initial release form is playable, even though Segunda Etapa is), so add what you can when the game is out. Also, to improve the quality of the game articles (both this one and the other ones), I also hope game modes will be added on, so please do you best on it. I'm getting the game myself, but I haven't ordered it yet, so it'll be awhile before I can personally oversee anymore changes on this article accurately. I can correct formatting and any potential grammar problems here, but until I get the game myself, that's all I can do. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 05:12, September 2, 2010 (UTC) I will figure out the Ulquiorra Question I got an email my copy is being shipped I should get it in a few days and I will work extensively own power-ups, moves, base forms, etc. I look forward to working on this article. --Lemursrule (talk) 05:29, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. And also, the article is now open for editing. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 15:59, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Just so you all know; the game was out since yesterday. If you check youtube you can find the characters; game modes, etc. Captain Brooks (talk) 16:06, September 2, 2010 (UTC) It doesn't matter either way, since protection was dropped today and not yesterday. And either way, I still would have waited until today, since speculation ran on for Heat the Soul 6 before its release. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 16:15, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Shuren So I heard Shuren's in this game. But why isn't he on the character list? It even SAYS that his video game debut was Heat the Soul 7! [[User:The Shining Star|'A Shining Star appeared!!']] (Make a Wish) 01:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) :He is; he's under "Downloadable Content", since he is only available as such in Heat the Soul 7. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 01:49, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Strange part of game I know this isn't exactly the place for help with the game, but I have to wonder if something I've experienced while playing HtS 7 is a glitch or not. For some reason, on the Halibel section of the Hueco Mundo Conquest. On all the fights on this section, my (but not my opponent's) reiatsu does NOT charge, neither from combat not the associated button. Is this supposed to happen? Schiffy (Speak to me| ) 19:45, May 27, 2013 (UTC) Plot/Media Reception I'm not sure if this was decided already, but shouldn't this article have a plot(spoilers) and a media reception topics? I personally haven't played the game but if need be I can look elsewhere for plots or perhaps Schiffy can help (since I know he's played it). :Yeah, I want to add some stuff on the story mode, and on a Hueco Mundo Conquest bonus mode, but I have to run it by Lemurs, first...